Powerlust
by Joley123
Summary: Kurt is infatuated with Finn, willing to do anything to please him, and the control Finn has over Kurt turns him on. So, he tests the limits of Kurt's obedience.


**Title:** Powerlust

**Pairing**: Kinn

**Rating: **NC-17

**Kink Level:** Moderate (consensual dom/sub, size kink, light bondage)

**Word Count:** -1400

**Summary:** Kurt is infatuated with Finn, willing to do anything to please him, and the control Finn has over Kurt turns him on. So, he tests the limits of Kurt's obedience.

It was fairly well known that Kurt's crush on Finn had gotten past the 'puppy love' level; some might even say it bordered an obsession. He bent over backwards to get the quarterback's attention for even a moment. Finn was aware of the countertenor's feelings to some degree, and it never particularly bothered him. He thought he should be flattered, if nothing else. Though as nice of a guy as he was, he did sometimes use his infatuation to his advantage. Never for anything dangerous or illegal, mind you, but if, say, he wanted to shrug off his homework and play video games, he just sent his work off to the cheerio.

There was something about having this power over Kurt that Finn got off on. The smaller male was at his whim and nothing was hotter. In fact, he wondered just how far Kurt would go to please him. The matter of his sexuality didn't even come in to play. The lithe-framed angel was his for the taking.

Finn walked into Kurt's room the next night.

"Hey Kurt," he shut the door behind him and inconspicuously locked it. Kurt looked up from his Vogue magazine.

"Would it have killed you to knock?" Oh, right, Kurt was a stickler for manners.

"As if you wouldn't have let me in," and to be fair, he was probably right.

"Well, I could have been changing, or studying, or-"

"Masturbating?"

Kurt's face turned from winter pale to scarlet red in a split second. "F-Finn!" he sputtered, shocked that he even associated him with such an action. To everyone else, Kurt Hummel was the epitome of purity and naivety.

Finn stepped closer. Kurt stood up, but his legs locked him in place. "What do you think about when you do?" he asked. Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but his throat had ran desert dry.

"Do you touch yourself and pretend it's me? Do you jerk off to the thought of me fucking your pretty little mouth or your tight ass?"

The small brunette let out a croaking noise of bewilderment. It didn't make sense to him. Was Finn just getting a rise out of messing with him? Did the football team put him up to this? He sat back down on the chair, dizzy and uneasy, but the strong, calloused hand of the taller teen grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him back up.

"Strip."

Kurt blinked, hoping that would break him from what he was sure was a delusion, or maybe a wet dream. "W-What?" he managed to ask in a meek voice.

"Please?" Finn added, as if it would lessen the bizarreness of the request. Yet the sincerity in his warm, brown eyes showed Kurt that he meant it, that he wasn't being malicious or playing a joke on him. So, slowly, tentatively, Kurt put his hand on the clasp of his vest then removed it, placing it neatly on the chair. That was followed by his shirt, undershirt, jeans, and boxer-briefs. There he stood, completely exposed in front of the man of his dreams.

"You're beautiful," Finn said, running his hand down Kurt's slender figure, starting at his cheek and settling on his hip. "And such a good boy, so obedient," he added. Kurt bit on his lip, though the corners of his mouth tugged into a grin.

"You're going to do what I say, okay?" Finn's tone was gentle, he didn't want to scare Kurt. His soon-to-be lover relaxed and nodded, earning him a light kiss, his first kiss, one that was only broken for Finn to undress. As nonchalantly as he could, Kurt drifted his eyes to the larger man's groin, then let out an audible gasp. Finn Hudson was hung like a freaking horse! It had to have been over ten inches and incredibly thick too.

"Impressive, I know," Finn said smugly, interrupting Kurt's staring. The blue eyed boy flicked his gaze back up to his face. "It's huge, even for someone your size," he chuckled.

"You're going to wrap your pretty, pink lips around it," Finn purred, pushing down on Kurt's shoulders, then forcing him on his knees (well, it didn't take much force, considering Kurt willingly got down to eye level with the monster cock).

"Yes, Finn," the small brunette said softly. Finn frowned and slapped Kurt's flushed cheek with his erect member.

"Yes sir," he corrected.

"Yes _sir_," Kurt quickly repeated, fixing his error.

"Atta boy, now get that mouth of yours to work. I don't like to be kept waiting," no more words were uttered from the submissive boy. He took the crown of Finn's cock into his mouth, the flat of his tongue lapping at the slit, tasting the salty, musky taste that was just pure _Finn_.

"Mmm...Fuck...Kurt..." The dominant man growled almost animal-like His hips pushed forward and his large hands gripped the back of his head, fingers gripping clumps of soft, sweet smelling, chestnut hair as he urged Kurt on. Taking the hint, the male diva sunk down, taking him in inch by inch until his nose rested in the patch of coarse, curly hair. When Finn realized that Kurt wasn't choking on him (he must not have a gag reflex), he started to thrust into the warm, wet hole. Kurt hummed happily around his dick, his pale hand slipping to stroke his nearly aching erection. Finn grunted and batted his hand away.

"No touching until I say so," he scolded.

Although Kurt nodded obediently, Finn wasn't satisfied. He pulled his throbbing dick out of Kurt, who whimpered at the empty feeling in his mouth. He pulled him back to his feet and smacked him on his perfectly round ass. "Get on the bed, all fours," he ordered, and Kurt scurried on there without hesitation. Finn looked around the room and grabbed two of Kurt's scarves. He took the red scarf and tied his pale wrists, and the silver one to his ankles. Finn got behind Kurt, eye level with his puckered hole. He took two fingers, sucked them until wet, and pushed them past the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a yelp from the bound male. Finn smirked and began scissoring the digits inside him, crooking them into his prostate, turning Kurt's squeaks and squeals into needy moans. It was about two or three minutes into the finger-fucking when Finn deemed Kurt's ass ready. He pulled his fingers out and, without warning, thrust his cock into him.

"Holy shit!" Kurt gasped out, earning himself a firm slap on the ass.

"Shut up and take my cock, or I'll gag you," Finn warned, now thrusting into him with gusto. Kurt didn't want to be gagged, so he kept his moans quiet by biting on to his lip as hard as he could. Finn finally took some mercy on Kurt and stroked his cock. Kurt was so sensitive from the stimulation that with a moan of pure ecstasy, he came, spilling out on to the bed and Finn's hand that was still firmly clasped around his dick. The sensation of Kurt's walls clenching around him was just enough to cause Finn to shoot his load into Kurt's ass.

"Oh my god, Finn...that was amazing..." Kurt panted, coming down from his high.

Finn spanked his ass. "Didn't say you could talk yet," then after a pause, he laughed. "Just kidding, dude. Here, let me untie you," he said sweetly, undoing the scarves from his limbs and helping him clean off with moist towelettes.

"Finn?" Kurt asked softly, laying back on the bed and looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can we cuddle?" Kurt wasn't sure where he stood with Finn, but even if this was a hump and dump, he wanted to savor each moment.

"Sure, little buddy," Finn grinned and joined him under the covers, wrapping his strong arms around his lithe waist.

Kurt had found himself incredibly tired, so he yawned and snuggled into Finn. He was so out of it that he didn't hear himself murmur "I love you"

And he didn't hear Finn say "I love you too"


End file.
